1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing line guide mechanism. More particularly the present invention relates to a fishing line guide mechanism that guides fishing line onto a spool and a method of manufacturing the same, the fishing line guide mechanism being mounted pivotably between a line-guiding posture and a line-releasing posture to front ends of first and second rotor arms.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel is provided with a fishing line guide mechanism that guides fishing line onto a spool. The fishing line guide mechanism is mounted to front ends of a first and a second rotor arms to rotate with a rotor, and is arranged pivotably between a line-releasing posture and a line-guiding posture. The fishing line guide mechanism is furnished with a first and a second bail support members, a fixed shaft, one end of which is fastened to the front end of the first bail support member, a fixed shaft cover fastened to the other end of the fixed shaft, a bail in which one end thereof is inserted into the fixed shaft cover, and a line roller supported by the fixed shaft. One end of the bail is inserted into and fastened to the fixed shaft cover, and a leveled surface is created at the portion where the bail joins the fixed shaft cover. The other end of the bail is fitted to the front end of the second bail support member as seen in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication H10-117644.
When winding fishing line onto the spool with a spinning reel equipped with a fishing line guide mechanism like this, the bail is flipped into the line-guiding posture and the handle is rotated. When this occurs, the fishing line is led by the bail and guided to the outer peripheral surface of the line roller via the fixed shaft cover. Then, guided by the line roller, the direction of the fishing line is changed, and the finishing line is wound around the outer periphery of the spool.
With a conventional fishing line guide mechanism for a spinning reel, one end of a bail is inserted into an end portion of a fixed shaft cover, and a leveled surface is created at the portion joining the fixed shaft cover and the bail. Thus, for example, when fishing line is wound and the bail is shifted to the fixed shaft cover, there is a possibility that the fishing line will snag on the uneven surface. When the fishing line is snagged on the leveled surface, it prevents the fishing line from being smoothly guided and causes the fishing line to be twined between the fixed shaft cover and the bail, which makes it easy for the fishing line to be tangled.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing line guide mechanism for a spinning reel that overcomes the above-stated problem. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.